Tangled Tails
by WALL-E and EVE In Love
Summary: Princess Brittany gets kidnapped by a witch. Not a good life for a princess. But, when a rainbow-maned Pegasus takes her to the floating lanterns, a friendship blooms.
1. The Lost Princess

Once upon a time, there was a magic golden flower with the ability to heal the sick and injured. Soon, there was a whole garden with these magic golden flowers and a kingdom ruled by king WALL-E and queen EVE. And soon, they had a baby Princess Brittany with long golden magic hair. To celebrate her birth, they launched thousands of golden floating lanterns in the sky. And from that moment on, everything was perfect.

Then, one day while Brittany was playing in the garden of magic golden flowers, a witch kidnapped her! The kingdom searched and searched, but they could never find her. Meanwhile, Mother Gothel raised Princess Brittany as her own child. They were singing the song together. "Why can't I go outside?" Brittany was asking. "The outside world is a dangerous place full of horrible selfish people," replied Mother Gothel, shaking her head. "You must stay here where you're safe. Do you understand, flower?"

"Yes, Mother," answered Brittany, sadly, as Mother Gothel kissed her on the head.


	2. Mother Knows Best

Sixteen years later, Brittany was playing hide-and-seek with Wonderbot. She was wearing a pink princess dress and her hair has grown very, very long. "Ha! she said as she opened a window. Even though she could hear the soft whirring of Wonderbot's rotors turning round and his soft chuckling, she did not see him. "Hmm," she said, playfully. "Well, I guess Wonderbot isn't hiding out here. Wonder snickered again until Brittany grabbed him by the rotors. "Gotcha!" she shouted. Wonderbot warbled in protest. "That's one for me and seven hundred and one for you," said Brittany, calculating their hide-and-seek score in her head. "It's your turn to count," she said, afterwards. Wonderbot unleashed a squeaky sigh, but he covered his eyes with all three limbs and began to count anyway as Brittany hid. By the time Wonderbot had finished counting, he found her easily and quickly because her hair gave it away. "Oh, you found me," said Brittany. "Now, it seven hundred and two for you and one for me." They were about to play another game when Brittany heard a voice. "Brittany! Let down your hair!" It was Mother Gothel. "Coming, Mother," called Brittany as she let down her hair. Mother Gothel climbed up her hair and through the window to enter the tower. "Welcome home, Mother," said Brittany. "Oh, it's good to see you, child," exhaled Mother Gothel, in relief. "Mother, it's my birthday," said Brittany, excited. "And I want to see the golden lanterns please."

"You will see the stars," said Mother Gothel, reassuringly. "Through the window. It's a great view."

"Yes, Mother," sighed Brittany. "What's the matter, child?" asked Mother Gothel, in concern. "I want to see the lanterns in person," said Brittany. "Not just out my window. I'm turning eighteen. Will you please take me to see the floating lanterns?"

"No," said Mother Golthel. "We always stay in the tower where it's safe."

"But, Mother, I really want to see the lanterns," protested Brittany.

"Trust me, pet," assured Mother Gothel. Then, she started to sing.

Mother... knows... best

Mother knows best

Listen your mother

It's a scary world out there

Mother knows best

One way or another

Something will go wrong, I swear

Ruffians, thugs

Poison ivy, quicksand

I only have one request

Skip the drama, stay with mama

Mother... knows... best

Mother knows best

Take it from your mumsy

On your own, you won't survive

Mother knows best

Your are too delicate

They'll eat you up alive

Scared, Brittany ran over to her. "Brittany?" asked Mother Gothel, sternly. "Yes, Mother?" asked Brittany, trembling. "Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

"Yes, mother," sighed Brittany, sadly. "I love you very much, dear," said Mother Gother, as she kissed Brittany on the head and stroked it. "I love you more," said Brittany.

"I love you most," responded Mother Gothel, kissing Brittany's head.

Mother... knows... best

Then, the song ended and Mothel Gothel climbed down Brittany's hair. Brittany waved sadly with a weak smile. "Goodbye, my child," said Mother Gothel, soothingly. "I'll be here," sighed Brittany, leaning against the window.


	3. Off To The Lanterns

Meanwhile, a blue Pegasus with a rainbow-coloured mane, magenta eyes and a rainbow-coloured lightning bolt as a cutie mark was flying through the clouds. This was Rainbow Dash. When she drew the shape of a crown with a cloud, some guards wanted to hunt her, but they couldn't catch her because she was too fast. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash came across a tower and flew inside it. Stunned, she looked around until something knocked her out. It was a frying pan. Brittany had knocked her out. With a shriek, she ducked behind a chair, shaking in fear. The unconscious pony lay flat on the floor with her wings stretched open. Brittany was too scared to approach her. What if she stepped on her tail, her hair, or worse, ate her? The thought made Brittany shudder even more. Whenever she saw the pony slowly open her eyes, she knocked her out again. Cautiously, she tiptoed over to the pony and touched one of her wings. At first, she cringed. But, then, she noticed how... soft they were. Brittany cringed again. She made a quick note to herself: "Never touch a pony's wing." The pony opened her eyes and looked around the room. "Where am I?" she groaned. Brittany screamed and hid behind the chair. "Please, don't eat me!" she cried. "Eat you?" said Rainbow Dash. "Why would I do that? I won't eat you."

"Y-y-you won't?" stammered Brittany. "Yeah," smiled Rainbow Dash. "Nothing to be afraid of. I won't hurt you. It's okay. You don't have to hide." Brittany slowly came out of the shadows and tiptoed toward Rainbow Dash. "I-I-I'm B-Brittany," she struggled to say, her voice trembling. "Rainbow Dash," said Rainbow Dash, shaking Brittany's paw with her hoof. "Gee, you're pretty jumpy, aren't you?"

"You don't understand, Rainbow," said Brittany. "I want to see the floating lanterns tomorrow, but my Mom won't let me." She sighed and shook her head as she stared out the window. "Why not?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Because it's too dangerous to go outside," said Brittany. "Dangerous? What if I took you to the floating lanterns," suggested Rainbow Dash. "Then, I could protect you." Brittany's face lit up as she beamed with delight. "Oh, thank you, Rainbow," she said as she hugged Rainbow Dash. "That's the kindest thing anyone from the outside world has ever done to me." Rainbow Dash just chuckled. But, before they could do anything, they heard a voice. Rainbow Dash hid in a closet. "Brittany! Let down your hair!" It was Mother Gothel. She had returned. "Uh, one moment, Mother," called Brittany as she let down her hair for Mother Gothel to climb up. When she got to the top, she said "Okay, Brittany, I have a big surprise for you."

"So do I," said Brittany. Then, she paused. "What's your surprise?"

"I've been collecting nuts," said Mother Gothel. "I'm making hazelnut soup for dinner. Your favorite. Surprise!" She let out a laugh. "Thank you, Mother," said Brittany, hugging Mother Gothel. "I have a surprise, too. A pony with wings named Rainbow Dash came to my tower and she's going to take me to the floating lanterns."

"Ponies are dangerous," said Mother Gothel. "They bite, spit and stomp on you. I thought we already dropped that issue, sweetheart." Brittany's gaze drooped. "Oh, yeah," she said with a defeated sigh. "I'm sorry, Mother."

"No need to apologize, dear," said Mother Gothel. "As long as you know we dropped that issue."

"Mother?" said Brittany. "Yes, Brittany?" said Mother Gothel. "I think I know what I want for my birthday," said Brittany. "And what is that?" asked Mother Gothel. "I want those plant paints you used to give me when I was four years old," said Brittany. "Yes, flower," said Mother Gothel as she climbed down Brittany's hair. "I'll be back in three days time. I love you very much, dear."

"I love you more," said Brittany. "I love you most," said Mother Gothel as she left. As soon as she was gone, Brittany opened the closet door to let Rainbow Dash out. Rainbow Dash coughed up some dust she had breathed in the closet. "Ow! Phew, cramped in there," sighed Rainbow as she stretched and rubbed her back. "Are you okay, Rainbow Dash?" asked Brittany. "I'm fine," said Rainbow, stretching her wings. "Ready to go?" Brittany was hesitant, but she really wanted to see the lanterns. "I'm ready," she said. "Then, hop on," declared Rainbow Dash. Brittany did so and held on tight as Rainbow Dash flew out of the tower. Brittany was stunned by everything she could see down below. The grass, the streams, the trees were all so beautiful to her. "Ooh," she said as she held on tight to Rainbow Dash. It looked really cool from up here. Then, she wondered what her mother would say. _Oh, well,_ she thought. _As long as Rainbow Dash is protecting me, I'll be okay._ Brittany wondered how she should tell Rainbow Dash about her magic hair.


	4. A Friendship Blooms

After a whole day of flying and sightseeing, Rainbow Dash descended to the ground where Brittany dismounted her. Together, they built a campfire not too close to a nearby tree. Then, they sat on a log and looked at each other. Rainbow Dash's eyes were such a pretty purple-y colour. Not to mention her rainbow-coloured mane and tail. And wings were pretty whether they were spread or folded just like this. It was a true sight. Next to the floating lanterns, this was a great birthday present: A new friend.

Rainbow Dash looked at the little princess before her. Those crystal eyes were just too stunning to deny it. Rainbow Dash was wonderstruck at Brittany's pink short-sleeved princess dress that twirls. But, the highlight of princess Brittany was her long golden hair. She was beautiful. This was the perfect thing to have an adventure for: To save a damsel in distress, which was what she was doing right now.

"Rainbow Dash?"

Brittany's voice snapped Rainbow Dash out of her thoughts. "Yes, Brittany?" she said. "There's something I have to tell you, but you have to promise not to freak out."

"I promise," said Rainbow Dash. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing," said Brittany in an embarrassed whisper. "Really?" said Rainbow Dash, trying not to freak out. "Can I see?"

"Sure," said Brittany. She cleared her throat and began to sing.

Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

As your power shines

Make the wound be gone

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine.

As Brittany sang, her hair began to glow. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in amazement. "Whoa. That is seriously cool, Brittany," she said. "How'd you do that?" Brittany took a deep breath. "It's a gift," she said simply. "A gift that has to be protective. If my hair gets cut, it loses its power."

"Right," said Rainbow Dash. "So, how long have you been stuck in that tower?"

"Sixteen years," said Brittany. "Mother said I should never leave the tower because, well, I mean no offence, Rainbow, but Mother said the world is a dangerous place filled with horrible selfish people." Rainbow Dash pondered this. Then, she began to laugh very loudly and fell to the ground. "Good one, Brittany," she said. "Thanks, but I'm not joking," said Brittany. "S-s-sorry," said Rainbow Dash, panting. "I just think it's silly because not exactly true."

"It's not?" asked Brittany. "No," said Rainbow Dash. "Because most folks are harmless and wouldn't hurt a fly or a princess." She gave Brittany a playful rub on the head and grinned. "And there's more good in the world than bad."

"Really?" asked Brittany, hopefully. "Of course," said Rainbow Dash. "How else could I take you to the lanterns? It's not good for you to have to be stuck in the tower for sixteen years. You've got to get out there sometimes and be free." Brittany thought about this. "Maybe, my mother was just worried I wouldn't come home," she said. "Maybe," said Rainbow Dash. "How about I bring you home after we see the lanterns?"

"Okay," said Brittany. "So, how did you find the tower?"

"It was hunting season," replied Rainbow Dash. "The guards were trying to... well, get me, but they couldn't catch me 'cause I'm too fast." They both laughed about that. "Anyway, I was looking for a place to hide when I came across your tower and I flew inside to hide. That's all I can remember." Brittany blushed. Then, she cleared her throat. "Why did the guards want to catch you?" she asked. "Because I drew a crown shape in a cloud," replied Rainbow Dash. "So, they have bad taste in art?" asked Brittany. "I guess so," said Rainbow Dash. "Maybe, next time, you should draw something that won't make the guards think you stole something," Brittany suggested. Rainbow Dash chuckled. "I'll try," she said. "Well, better get some shut-eye. Big day tomorrow." With a quiet yawn, they both went to sleep with Rainbow Dash wrapping her wings and hooves around Brittany like a blanket and Brittany using her hair as a blanket for Rainbow Dash.


	5. She Sees The Light

The next day was Brittany's birthday. She couldn't wait to see the lanterns with Rainbow Dash. Finally! She smiled to herself until she woke up to Rainbow Dash screaming! Brittany snapped awake to see a little robot beating her up. "Rainbow Dash, what's wrong?" asked Brittany, rushing over to Rainbow Dash. "Get..." Rainbow Dash grunted. "Off me!" A little robot was jumping on her. "No!" shouted Brittany. And the robot was suddenly still. He got off Rainbow Dash. "Now, tell me your name," demanded Brittany, as Rainbow Dash stood up and rubbed her back. "M-O," said the robot. "M-O?" asked Brittany. "M-O," answered the robot, shuddering. "Ok, M-O, here's the deal," said Brittany. "I won't be angry anymore, but you have to promise to get along with Rainbow Dash. Deal?" M-O shook Brittany's paw. "Good," she said. Brittany, holding onto M-O got on Rainbow Dash's back and they set off to the lanterns. Along the way, Brittany spotted a town down below. Since the sun was setting, they had to get moving to see the lanterns, but there was no way Brittany, Rainbow Dash and M-O could see the lanterns with Brittany's hair in the way. So, they made a quick stop in town to braid Brittany's hair with flowers to keep it out of the way and share a dance. Soon, it was time to see the lanterns. Now that Brittany's hair was out of the way, they could see them much better. But first, they place M-O on the dock where he would be safe. As Rainbow Dash took off with Brittany, M-O rolled his eyes and muttered "Girls" under his breath. Over the water, Brittany and Rainbow Dash waited and waited until one lantern appeared, then another. Soon, all the floating lanterns appeared in the sky.

Brittany could hardly believe it. She was seeing the floating lanterns up close for the very first time, in person, not just from her window. This was much, much, much, much, much, much, much better. Plus, she had a friend to share it with. To Brittany, it was a dream come true.

As for Rainbow Dash, she felt that watching lanterns glow seemed much better than drawing shapes in the clouds and tricking guards. Now that she was with Brittany, she had nothing to worry about. The pressure was all off. Rainbow Dash no longer felt any need to trick the guards because she now had a friend. To Rainbow Dash, it was the most relaxing and soothing thing she had ever done.

As the two friends watched the lanterns floating around them, they each grabbed a lantern and gently threw it into the sky with the others. Both friends marvelled in awe at these artificial stars they were basking in. Neither of them wanted this magical moment to end, but when the floating lanterns disappeared, the friends sighed.

Brittany was sad because she had to go back to the tower, but at least she got to see the floating lanterns up close and it was beautiful.

Rainbow Dash was sad because she had nothing to do, but at least she felt good for doing a good deed. She sighed, but before she could take off to the docks to pick up M-O, she noticed two of the guards looking at the crown shape she had drawn.

"Rainbow Dash?" Brittany's concerned voice snapped Rainbow Dash out of her thoughts. "Yeah?" she said. "Is everything okay?" asked Brittany. "Oh, yeah," said Rainbow Dash. "Just got something I need to do first and then, I'll take you back to the tower, okay?"

"Okay," said Brittany. Nervously, Rainbow Dash took to the sky and landed near the island on the other side of the lake. Brittany got off her. "Stay here. I'll be right back," said Rainbow Dash. Brittany nodded as Rainbow Dash hurried off. On the other side, the guards were still staring at the crown shape, frowning, until Rainbow Dash suddenly kicked the cloud, breaking the shape. The guards tried to shoot her, but they couldn't catch her. "Sorry, boys," said Rainbow Dash, as she landed on the ground. "That was just a shape in the clouds. It wasn't a real crown. Besides, I don't need one anymore, so you might as well just leave me alone." The guards sighed and dropped their weapons. "That's right, boys," said Rainbow Dash, satisfied. "Now, shoo."

"We don't want the crown," said one of the guards. "We want the girl."

"Yeah," the other guard. "We want the girl with the magic hair."

"What? No!" cried Rainbow Dash, but before she could fly away, the guards tied her to a boat and made it sail away. Meanwhile, Brittany was pacing back and forth, waiting for Rainbow Dash to come back. Finally, she saw a figure in the shadows. "Oh, Rainbow Dash," she said with a nervous chuckle. "You know, for a second there, I thought you might have left me."

"She did," said one of the guards. "No," said Brittany as she staggered back. One of the guards caught her. "Sh-sh-sh-she wouldn't."

"Oh, but she did," said the guard who was not holding Brittany. He showed her what looked like Rainbow Dash abandoning her and sailing away. "Rainbow Dash?" said Brittany. The guard who was holding her tightened his grip on her and was preparing to bite her. "Rainbow Dash! Help!" cried Brittany. But, Rainbow Dash didn't respond. She didn't even turn her head. The guard holding Brittany cackled evilly. "It's no use," he said. "Rainbow Dash doesn't care about you anymore. Fortunately, we can deal with her for you." Brittany screamed and struggled against their grip. "Help! Rainbow Dash, save me!" Brittany shouted in fear. The guards were about to attack Brittany more when suddenly, they let go. Something beat them up. "Brittany!" called a voice. "M-m-m-m-mother?" stammered Brittany. She looked around and there, sure enough was Mother Gothel. "H-h-how did you find me?" asked Brittany. "Oh, Brittany, I saw those men attack, so I had to do something," said Mother Gothel in concern. "Are you alright?" Brittany looked at the stars as a cloud loomed over them. Then, with tears welling in her eyes, she ran over to Mother Gothel. "You were right about everything," she cried. Mother Gothel chuckled. "Of course I am, dear," she said. "Now come, hurry before they come to!" She took Brittany by the paw and dragged her away.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was still unconscious as the boat sailed to the dock in town. When the boat bumped into the dock, Rainbow Dash jumped away. "Huh? What? Where am I?" she asked, quickly becoming alarmed. A guard stood, looming over her. "You're coming with me," he said. Rainbow Dash gulped as the guard took her away.


	6. Seeing The Truth

Meanwhile, at the tower, Mother Gother had just finished pulling the last flower out of Brittany's hair. "There. It never happened," she said. "I really tried to warn you what was out there." Brittany nodded. "Yes, Mother," she said, feebly. "Sorry, Mother."

"No hard feelings, dear," said Mother Gothel. "Now, wash up for supper. I'm making hazelnut soup."

"Yes, Mother," sighed Brittany with a nod. She washed up for supper, then came back to the bed to think about what she'd done. Brittany realized her mistake in leaving and now found herself wishing that she hadn't. Mother Gothel had, indeed, been right about everything she had said: Rainbow Dash taking her away, Rainbow Dash abandoning her on the other side of the river and worst of all: Two nasty men that attacked her, nearly eating her up alive. Brittany shuddered at the thought, but she was glad to be back in the tower where she knew she would be safe. Her dreams of seeing the golden lanterns up close seemed silly now as Brittany started to cry quietly. Then, a single tear created a swirl around her that lifted her into the air. Brittany's eyes opened wide as the swirl gently put her down. She gasped. A magic princess? What could this mean? Possibly a lost princess that was hard to find. Maybe, this was her glowing hair's magic, but what did this have to do with being a lost princess? Perhaps a princess riding a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane? There was only one explanation about her golden tears that lifted her up: She was the lost princess! Brittany whispered to herself "I'm the lost princess." Brittany had been a lost princess for longer than she had ever known until now. Could it be true? Was she really the lost princess? Brittany stumbled back. "Brittany?" asked Mother Gothel. "Brittany, what's going on up there? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," said Brittany in a surprised whisper. "Dinner's almost ready," said Mother Gothel. "Okay," said Brittany. As Mother Gothel left, Brittany looked at her hair. As it flowed to the floor, a ray of sunshine from outside shone on it, making it glow. Brittany took up the nerve to tell Mother Gothel the truth. "Mother, I'm the lost princess," she said. "The lost princess?" said Mother Gothel. "What are you talking about, dear?"

"I am the lost princess," said Brittany. "My hair glows, so do my tears. This means that I'm the lost princess. What I'm saying is that I got lost because you took me from the kingdom. You kidnapped me when I was a baby. I have magic hair that glows when I sing, but you've been after it all along. You've been using it to keep yourself younger and younger for hundreds of years! You didn't keep me here because you love me. You kept me here to keep using my hair and that can only mean one thing: You're not my mother! You took me away from my real mother and I have no idea what she looks like! That pony with wings was very friendly. I know that now-" Gothel interrupted her. "Brittany, that pony left you, remember?" she said. "She didn't come and save you when you needed help." Brittany sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry," she said. Gothel chuckled. "I knew you would come to your senses," she said. "Do you still think that pony is friendly?" Brittany sighed. "No," she said. "Exactly," said Gothel. "Now, come on. Dinner's ready." Brittany sighed and followed Gothel. As they ate, Brittany kept thinking that she was the lost princess. Rainbow Dash was very friendly. She knew that because Rainbow Dash had taken her to the lanterns just like she had always wanted. She hoped that next year, she could see the lanterns up close again, just like last year, but she also wanted Rainbow Dash to take her to the lanterns. Speaking of which, where was Rainbow Dash?


	7. Back Together At Last

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes to find herself in jail. "Finally," said a guard after she woke up, rubbing her head. "I knew we'd stop you."

"This isn't over," said Rainbow Dash. "Why? Because youw precious wittle pwincess is in dangew? Forget about it!" said the guard. "I'm going after her!" said Rainbow Dash. "You let me go this instant!"

"No!" said the guard. "I've got you captive and there's nobody who can save you!" Suddenly, the whole building collapsed and the guards ran away, thinking it was an earthquake. Rainbow Dash looked around shocked and realized she was free! And who was standing in the middle of the debris? Why, it was M-O of course! He had destroyed the building by taking away one of the support beams which he was now holding proudly in his rollers. "M-O! Thank you!" Rainbow Dash flew up and hugged him. M-O purred softly. "M-O, Brittany is in trouble. So you know where she is?" M-O nodded. Rainbow Dash flew up in the air and spotted Brittany's tower. "Aha! There it is," she said. With a smile, Rainbow Dash flew swiftly to Brittany's tower, put M-O on the ground, who gave a concerned chirp and flew into the tower. "Brittany, where are you? Are you okay?" she asked. Brittany soon came out and gave Rainbow Dash a hug. "Phew," said Rainbow Dash. "I'm so glad you're- ow!" But, before Rainbow Dash could finish her sentence, she got stabbed. Brittany screamed. "Rainbow!" she shouted. "Don't worry, honey," said Gothel. "She won't harm you anymore."

"No! Please! She wasn't going to hurt me," cried Brittany. "You're making a mistake! She's friendly! But, if you let me save her, I promise that I'll never disobey again."

"No... Don't..." said Rainbow Dash with a weak, painful grunt. "Don't worry, Rainbow Dash. I'm coming," said Brittany. "Please?" she said to her mother. "Then, I'll never try to escape again. We can be together, just you and I, just what you want." Gothel smirked. "If that's what you want," she said. She cuffed Rainbow Dash's forehooves to a pole. "Don't try any funny business," she said. Rainbow Dash coughed weakly as Brittany ran to her side. "Brittany, no. You don't have to do this," said Rainbow Dash. "I can't let you do this."

"And I can't let you die," sobbed Brittany. But, before she could put her hair on Rainbow Dash's wound and sing the healing song, Rainbow Dash reached over and picked up a broken shard of glass, using it to cut Brittany's hair! It turned back into its signature curls and her tail could be seen. "No! What have you done!" cried Gothel. She tried to grab Brittany's hair, but it was no use. "What have you done!" Without Brittany's long, magical hair, Gothel could no longer keep herself young. She staggered back in shock and, when Wonderbot lifted Brittany's hair, tripped over them and fell into dust. Brittany looked on in disbelief, but turned back to the fading Rainbow Dash when she heard her cough. "No, no, no, no! Rainbow Dash! Stay with me!" she cried. She put Rainbow Dash's hoof on her head and sang the healing song as fast as she could.

Flower gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

All that happened with a cough and a groan from Rainbow Dash. Brittany began to sob.

Heal what has been hurt

As your power shines

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine

Her voice softened at the last line as she sobbed even harder. Brittany knew she couldn't save the fading Rainbow Dash without her magic hair. Rainbow Dash's hoof dropped from Brittany's paw. As Brittany cried and cried, her teardrops fell right onto Rainbow Dash's wound and then, the oddest thing happened: First, the tear began to glow. Then, the golden glow spread from Rainbow Dash to the whole room in a flower shape. Finally, Rainbow Dash was lifted up in the air and a bright flash (Brittany had to shield her eyes to avoid getting blinded) brought Rainbow Dash gently back down to the ground. Brittany was panting. There was no more wound on Rainbow Dash, but now, she was wearing a green hat with a yellow feather and a green shirt. Brittany gasped softly. "R-Rainbow?" she asked softly. She heard a soft exhale and Rainbow Dash opened her eyes slowly. "Brittany?" she whispered. "Y-you're okay?" asked Brittany. "I think you look better with those curls," said Rainbow Dash. Brittany gasped. Rainbow Dash had healed! She was all better! "Rainbow!" she claimed, giving Rainbow Dash a big hug. Rainbow Dash returned the embrace and they both laughed. "Come on," grunted Rainbow Dash, getting to her hooves. "Let's get you back where you belong." Brittany giggled as she climbed onto Rainbow Dash's back and they flew out of the tower.

Meanwhile, back in the kingdom, WALL-E and EVE were still sad that they couldn't find their daughter. They hoped she saw the lanterns when they launched them. Would she ever return to them? Where oh where could the princess be? They looked everywhere, but they were sad that they couldn't find her. They hoped she would see the lanterns and return to them. She was their beloved princess and they missed her very much. Just then, a guard tapped them on the shoulder to get their attention and lead them outside. Once they were outside, EVE's blue moon eyes widened at what she saw: It was a princess chipmunk with short curls, a tail and a pink, princess dress. EVE hovered closer to her and stroked Brittany's cheek. This chipmunk looked familiar. She had the same eyes, same dress, but her tail couldn't be seen before and her hair wasn't this short. They thought about this: This chipmunk may have changed a little, but she seemed to have not changed too much. After all, she was still their precious princess daughter. Could this be their lost princess. Perhaps she had seen the lanterns? But, how? When they saw Rainbow Dash, they realized that she must've rescued Brittany from where she was. Her green outfit seemed to give it away. Putting the two and two together, they realized this WAS the lost princess they'd been looking for. This was their daughter. Overjoyed, they pulled her in a hug. Brittany hugged them back, for she had missed her parents so much. She was happy to have found a family that really truly loved her. Feeling good, all Rainbow Dash could do was smile and chuckle to herself softly. EVE extended an arm and Rainbow Dash stepped closer. Her eyes widened as EVE pulled her in a hug. Rainbow Dash relaxed with a sigh, closed her eyes and they all hugged together.

And so, with Brittany back where she really truly and sincerely belonged, and with her new friends, the whole kingdom lived happy ever after.

The End.


End file.
